


The Nightmare

by missegareth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, M/M, dream - Freeform, i guess also sadness?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missegareth/pseuds/missegareth
Summary: Oh, Anthyren Hyiressen the Third, once the fearless Third Commander of the Shadows Legion, now the Destroyer King of Olympians… He only wanted peace, and nothing more.In other words, Thyren dreams of death.





	The Nightmare

A bliss.

He was in a bliss.

Without movement, without a noise, without light. It didn’t even bother him. He knew he wouldn’t hear the chains, grinding on the floor.

Because there was no floor. 

And it was peaceful. 

Oh, Anthyren Hyiressen the Third, once the fearless Third Commander of the Shadows Legion, now the Destroyer King of Olympians… He only wanted peace, and nothing more. 

His yearning ended, his pain ended. Part of his mind that begged to come back to the eternal bliss, to stay longer this time, _forever more,_ was finally silent.

He allowed himself to enjoy it for a while, not thinking too much about it. He was dead, _he was okay with it._ The ones he left behind weren’t much of a concern right now, he was okay. He was okay. _He was okay._

Then a hand touched his chest, gently as ever. A familiar touch, a familiar hand. A warm breath touched his neck, to go all the way down — _it was not supposed to happen. Not here._

“Did you think I’d leave you all alone here?”

There was no light, yet he saw the piercing blue eyes of the man he loved. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I wanna stay here,” Axel replied. 

“You cannot be dead,” Thyren said.

“We’re not _immortal immortal,_ remember?” He laughed, sounding like a soft spring breeze. “Besides, nothing flows here… No noise.” He leaned in to kiss Thyren, who was frozen, slowly overtaken by a crippling fear. 

“Go,” Thyren said, breaking the kiss. He pleaded, on his knees. _Never before he had fallen on his knees before a person._ “Don’t stay here longer—“

“You’re the one who needs to go,” Axel kissed him again. “I just wanna give you something to remember me by.”

He woke up before Axel could kiss him again, drenched with sweat. He turned his head to his left, to see Axel laying there — but his heart thumped too loudly for him to hear anything, let alone his breaths. 

“Axel?” He tried to say, frenzy with panic. His throat was so dry, it hurt. “ _Axel—“_ A bit better, but still, he felt like he was trying to talk through sandpaper. “ _Axel—“_ He kept repeating his name, over and over and over, not louder than a whisper. 

Axel heard him, though. The god opened his eyes, trying to understand for a while, if the plead is coming from _the connection_ they had, or Thyren himself. He rose on his elbows, and smiled sympathetically.

“What happened?”

Thyren shook his head, burying his head to Axel’s chest, breathing in and out. The blonde god pushed his hair away. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” he whispered, as a reply. He sounded weak, almost _wounded._ “ _We’re alive, right?”_

“Of course.” Then it dawned, that Thyren was probably listening to his heart beating. Fast, right now, with worry. But it slowly settled down.

“Did you have a nightmare?” He asked.

“Promise me one thing,” Thyren said. “And never break it.”

“Anything,” Axel replied.

“Don’t you dare die before me. Or even after me.”

“Thyren…”

“Promise.” He pleaded, _Thyren would never plead. He would never beg._ Not even while staring into the eyes of the death himself. “ _Promise me,”_ he repeated, weaker. _“Please.”_ If Axel didn’t know any better, he’d say Thyren was crying.

“Promise,” he said. “I promise… Go back to sleep now.”

Thyren didn’t let him go. Axel didn’t want him to. 

 


End file.
